


A Reason to Knock

by GeorgeHeesto



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1771924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeorgeHeesto/pseuds/GeorgeHeesto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea, Roy, Diggle and Oliver learn as to why knocking is so important.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Thea

Thea Queen

  
Thea Queen wasn’t stupid and she didn’t appreciate that her brother thought her to be blind to the fact that he kept eyeing off a certain blonde’s legs. She knew there was something between her brother and his pretty EA, even though he denied it whenever she asked.

  
So now, sitting back on the couch she had demanded to be put into the Arrow Cave, she watched her brother watch Felicity, his gaze not creepy, but rather heated and if Thea didn’t know any better, a bit possessive.

  
Now that Thea knew that Oliver was in fact the Arrow, she was allowed into the Foundry and because of this, she was able to pick up on things that she wouldn’t ever see outside in the real world.

The way Oliver would stand behind Felicity, his hand either on her hip or on the back of her neck. The way Felicity would place a hand on his chest when Oliver stood in front of her or when she would greet him in the morning with a kiss to the forehead. At first, their touches hadn’t been that often and usually only in passing. Now, they were constantly touching one another. It was like they couldn’t go without touching each other for more than an hour.

Thea almost laughed when she saw Oliver lean back in his chair, his forefinger rubbing his bottom lip as he gazed at Felicity’s ass. Thea didn’t even think he knew he was being so obvious about it.

Thea almost jumped out of her skin when something cluttered to the ground and turned to the noise. Watching as Felicity started apologising and blabbering as she bent over, the cute grey dress she was wearing tightening over her ass. Thea sucked in a breath as she realised that there was no shape or line that would indicate that Felicity was wearing underwear and she knew Oliver noticed it to when he shot to his feet and stomped to the work out area.

Now she couldn’t hold in her giggle.

She noticed Roy look over to her, his lips curling into that sexy grin of his before he started to make his way over to her. She lifted her hands to him and allowed him to pull her up, his arm curling around her waist and pulling her against him. She kissed his jaw, relaxing in his hold before pushing him away from her and nodding to the stairs. He gave her a grin before back tracking to Oliver and Thea made her way over to Felicity.

The blonde in question was happily chewing at a chocolate bar, making quite a show on how much she seemed to like it. God, but Thea kinda loved the girl. Thea didn’t know any other woman that could control Oliver the way Felicity seemed to.

“Hey, ‘Licity, Roy and I are gonna head out, do you want anything?” Thea asked her, cocking her hip and resting a hand on it. Felicity jumped, her eyes flashing to Thea as she grinned.

“No, no. That’s not necessary at all. Dig’s gone home to his wife, Oliver is most likely going to beat up a few dummies and I’m just going to finish off these few searches and then I’ll be on my way. You and Roy go have some fun. Not to much fun, you might get yourself into trouble. Speaking of trouble, are you two being safe? I know Oliver is worried about unwanted pregnancies and I keep telling him that you and Roy aren’t stupid enough not to use proper protection. It must be a big brother thing, I wouldn’t know, I don’t have a brother but I’m sure if I did he would be wondering if I was being safe so I guess it makes sense.” Felicity said, not picking up on what she had just said. It wasn’t till a few seconds later that she jerked, her eyes widening as her cheeks flushed a deep red.

Thea grinned, crossing her arms across her chest and giving out a chuckle at the poor flustered woman. At first, Thea had found it so odd that a woman such as Felicity was such a babbler, but now it was just cute and Thea knew something was wrong if Felicity wasn’t babbling.

“Damn, Blondie, you can sure talk.” Roy laughed as he moved back up behind Thea. Thea grinned up at Roy, before grinning back at Felicity and moving to hug the poor woman.

“we’ll see you tomorrow, then.” she said, kissing Felicity’s red cheek before waving at her brother and leading Roy out of the Foundry.

* * * * *

Felicity couldn’t believe what she had just come out with. Poor Thea. It was a surprise that the younger Queen didn’t hate her. Sitting back with her computers, she allowed her gaze to lift to Oliver, who was working on the Salmon Ladder, his back glistening with sweat.

Jesus, how was she meant to get any work done with the man she had been sleeping with for the past two months looking like that. Oliver had to know the affect he had on her because she knew that he knew that she couldn't pay attention when he was playing monkey.

Glaring at his back, she watching how his muscles jumped and tensed, tightening in strength she knew he possessed. Not just because he was the Arrow, but because those muscles had been controlling her pleasure for the past eight weeks.

A soft moan escaped her before she could stop it and she saw Oliver freeze when the sound reached his ears. Oh sweet lord.

Oliver dropped to the ground, his body tight with tension as he turned to her, his beautiful eyes predatory. She scrambled to her feet, knowing what she was about to get into. They both knew this game and they both loved it. She would run, and he would chase.

Happy she had kicked off her nude pumps, she ran towards Dig’s work table, knowing there were tennis balls she could throw at Oliver. She could hear her heart racing as she moved to one space to another, aware of Oliver slowly giving chase.

She gave a scream when she was jerked back against Oliver, his hands tearing at her dress, down her shoulders till her breast’s were free for his touch. He tore at her bra, hissing when she began to fight against him, her hands trying to push his away, her hips moving about to throw him off.

Oliver wasn’t having it, of course. With a growl, he sunk his teeth into the juncture of her neck, his hands covering her twin mounds. He moved her forward, his body pressed close to hers and forced her over the table, one hand leaving her breast to grip her hip.

Felicity squealed when the cold table touched her hot body, arching her back outwards to avoid the almost burning sensation. Oliver pressed his body into her, not allowing her the freedom to move her body.

“You aren’t wearing panties.” he snarled in her ear, his breathing harsh as he began to lift the back of her dress. She jerked again, almost laughing at the fact that he knew that. Of course he would, the man didn’t miss a single detail. Her inner smart ass came out then, pushing Oliver even further.

“Why would I wear panties with you around. They’d just get torn. I mean, look at my dress and bra. You’re paying for them, by the way.” she told him sassily. Looking over her shoulder as Oliver lifted himself off her, though he kept his hips presses against her bottom. She didn’t miss the bulge he was packing either and that just made her even hotter.

“You purposely push me, don’t you, Felicity? You know I can’t control myself when I’m around you. You know I can’t stop myself when it comes to you.” the man growled, his voice so close to the voice he used when he was the Arrow. She loved that voice.

She was going to comment back, but when his hands fisted her dress and dragged it over her bottom, all thought left her brain. Oliver loved her ass, he was constantly touching it when he knew no one would see them. She personally didn’t get why he like it so much, but it was coming close to an obsession. Not that she was complaining.

She hissed when his fingers trailed over the backs of her legs, trailing the the curve under her ass. She hated when he didn’t get right to it. She pushed back against him, flicking her ponytail over her shoulder to give him a heated look, a look that told him to hurry up.

Oliver didn’t like to be told to hurry up, she had learnt that the hard way the second week into their sexual relationship. He had pinned her to his desk in his office, her seated on his desk, him sitting in his chair with his face between her spread legs as he told her that if she told him to hurry up, he would take longer in teasing her. She’d cum three times that night before he had even gotten his tie off.

“Oliver, please” she whispered, pressing her hips back against his cock. She delighted in his grunt and cried out in shock when his hand slapped down on her bare buttock.

The fourth week of their sexual relationship, she had learned that Oliver liked to spank her when she purposely teased him. She also learnt that she liked to be spanked.

“God!” she hissed, slipping a hand between her body and the table to play with her clit. She heard Oliver’s breathing catch before her fingers felt his fingers. He thrust two into her pussy, earning a whimper from her. Oliver was good at what he did to her body, always made sure she was satisfied before he even considered reaching satisfaction.

She just needed him though. She needed to cum around his cock, not his fingers. So, with that in mind, she began to try dislodge his fingers from her body, hoping he would get the point.

She thanked the God’s when his fingers slipped out of her body, leaving a wet trail as he drifted them over her ass to grab ahold of her hips. She felt his other hand working at the ties to his shorts, heard his growl of annoyance when he struggled to get them undone. She just about laughed at him, but when she left the head of his cock suddenly at her entrance, she let out a moan.

“Just remember what happens to you when you tease me, Felicity.” he murmured before thrusting into her body with one push. She arched her back in shock and pleasure, she still couldn’t grasp at how big he was. He was bigger then she was used to, in all sense, he was the biggest man she had allowed near her body. And she knew he liked that he was the only one to effect her the way he did.

She stretched her arms out, hoping to grab onto the edge to help steady her body but Oliver wasn’t having it. With a harsh “No” he yanked her arms back, binding them together with his big hand and tangled the other hand into her ponytail.

She had no control and she loved it. Oliver leaned over her then, his hips moving slowly, dragging his cock out of her gripping pussy and then pushing back in so slowly that it was almost torturous. She tried to push back into him, but he seemed to just most less frequently if she dared to move. She growled at him, bucking her hips, her body aching for an orgasm.

“Don’t move, Felicity.” he murmured from behind her, his hips jerking when she tightened her quivering body around him. She sucked in a breath as she tried to hold still, allowing

Oliver to do what he needed. Sometimes he just needed to go slowly to know it was her he was loving, that she was his. She had learnt that the sixth week in when she had asked why he liked to stop her movement and move slowly within her. He had thrown a tantrum, yelling at her that that was just how he had sex and she had quirked a brow at him till he had broken down and told her that sometimes he just needed to be reinsured that it was her and that she was okay and his.

So now she didn’t question him, but it did get to her that he also liked to torture her. She looked over her shoulder, giving him the slightest smile when he met her gaze. She felt him shudder, saw his shoulders shake and then her was thrusting into her.

Head dropping back to the table, she whimpered and moaned as Oliver leveled his movements, his hands leaving her hair to slide under her hip, his fingers thrumming over her sensitive clit. She began meeting his thrust, glorifying in the fact that they seemed to fit perfectly together.

* * * * *

“You forgot my jacket, you moron” Thea laughed as she pushed away from Roy’s grabby hands. Roy grinned at her, gripping the back of her neck and kissing her one last time before patting her on her bottom.

“I’m not your servant, Queen. You can go get it yourself.” he murmured, leaning back against her car. Thea stomped her foot lightly, giving him a look that told him he wouldn’t be getting lucky tonight. He just smirked and lifted a brow.

“Asshole” she hissed before she began to make her way back to the club to get back into the foundry. She was glad Felicity and Oliver were still there, because she didn’t really like going down there by herself.

Typing in the password, she pushed open the door only to hear a keening cry. Shocked and suddenly worried she rushed down the stairs, not even thinking to go get Roy for help. But what she found stopped her dead in her tracks.

Oliver had Felicity bent over a table, both naked as the day they were born and the sounds. Jesus, the sounds. Felicity wasn’t just a babbler in her day to day life, but she also wasn’t quite in sex.

“Oh my god” she muttered, completely shocked. Of course, this wasn’t the first time she had caught her brother having sex, but Felicity! Innocent, blushing, babbling Felicity was in the mist of passion and Thea just couldn’t help and feel like Oliver was defiling her.

“Thea!” Felicity high pitch voice screamed out in horror. Thea stumbled back, watching as Oliver lifted his head to see her, Felicity trying to back him off to obviously hide.

As she moved to run up the stairs, she was horrified to see Oliver push Felicity back down, his mouth going to her throat and his body moving harsher against her.

As she reached the door, she heard the unmistakable scream of an amazing orgasm from Felicity and a deep growl from her brother.

* * * * *

The next day when Thea arrived at the club, there was flowers and chocolates waiting for her in her office. With a card that read:

“Next time, Knock.”


	2. Diggle

John Diggle knew there was something going on between his boss and his friend. He was trained to notice things and he found it amusing that Oliver and Felicity both seemed to forget that about him. 

He had noticed it in Felicity first, the woman was never very good at trying to hide things. She was brighter and more bubbly then normal, blushing, giggling and babbling more so too. When he had asked her if she was seeing anyone, she had sputtered and knocked a tidy pile of paper work off her desk. It was when he was helping her clean up the mess that he noticed the possessive mark on the bend of her shoulder and neck. He hadn’t mentioned it, knowing she would have damaged something important with her embarrassment. 

That was when he turned his attention to Oliver. The man had been more relaxed and even smiling his real smile. He was paying attention to both his jobs and putting in more effort in his day job, more so then usual. And he was touching Felicity more. He obviously thought he was being all secret Arrow about it, but John had noticed and he was sure others were too. 

Walking over to Felicity now, he grinned when she stumbled in her heels to rush and greet him. Her hugs always seemed to brighten his day, and she obviously loved hugging him because sometimes he couldn’t seem to keep her off him.

He chuckled when he heard her ‘omph’ when she hit his body, his arms coming around her to give her the hug she wanted before he set her back. He knew Oliver didn’t like other men touching her, not that he had said anything, Diggle could just sense his friend’s total change in demeanor when ever Felicity was touching or touched by himself and Roy.  

“Good afternoon” he murmured, grinning down at her. Pretty blue eyes and bright pink lips smiled back up him and then little hands were straightening out the laples of his suit. 

“And a good afternoon to you. How was your night last night? Oh, how is Lyla? Is she showing at all yet? Morning sickness? Oh that must be an awful thing to have to wake up to. I had a friend that was just vomiting from the time she woke up till the time she went to bed.” Felicity babbled, turning from him and walking back to her desk. 

“Last night was good. Lyla is good and no, no morning sickness yet.” he chuckled, following after her while looking into Oliver’s office. 

The man was watching them, more so Felicity but none the less. Diggle lifted a brow at him when their eyes met but Oliver just turned back to watching his EA. 

Diggle turned back to Felicity as well, watching as she searched through all the paper on the desk, pushing her glasses back up her nose every now and then. 

“Are we going out for lunch today?” Felicity asked him, looking up at him from over her glasses. He looked over to Oliver again and knew the answer to that straight away.

“Nope, but I’ll bring you both some burgers now if you want” he told her, crossing his arms over his chest. She flashed him a smile and nodded

“You are the best. I’m sure Oliver will be happy with that.” she whispered, a dreamy smile gracing her lips that had him laughing under his breath. 

“Because that’s who I’m trying to please” he muttered, nodding at Felicity, then Oliver and began making his was back to the lifts.

“Bring back something sweet too!” he heard Felicity call out when the doors began to slide close. Yeah, sure. He was almost certain she would be getting something sweet but it wouldn’t be coming from him. 

* * *

 

Oliver hated when Diggle touched Felicity. He knew he was being irrational but the territorial need that he had when it came to her just couldn’t be helped. 

So when she walked into his office, he was out of his seat and pulling her to him in a matter of seconds. She came easily to him, past fighting him off when they were at work. For the first few weeks, she had told him him that at work, he wasn’t allowed to touch her incase someone saw and then the rumors would start. But at almost three months, Oliver didn’t seem to care anymore. 

She giggled softly when he nipped at her neck, her hands patting at his chest. 

“Oliver, I need to you concentrate for a second.” she told him, leaning back to look at his face. He grumbled under his breath back allowed her to pull back from him after he gave her a quick kiss. 

She ushered him over to his desk, pushing him down on his chair and turning to his desk to shuffle through the paperwork on it. He pushed his chair back to watch her ass as she bent over, always enjoying the curve of it in her dresses.

“Okay, so I need you to sign these, or we’ll have a angry set of clients. I know you most likely haven’t read through these, which isn’t any surprise, but I have and its all good. So I’ve put little green stars where I need you to sign and then I’ll send them on their way.” she told him, turning to face him and lean against his desk. 

She blushed when he took his time meeting her gaze, dragging his eyes over her body. He lent on arm on his chair arm, his forefinger rubbing his bottom lip as he looked at her. She didn’t like the look on his when he did this, he knew she didn’t because she knew that he was planning something.

“What will I get if I sign them?” he murmured, grinning when she spluttered in shock.

“You’ll get to keep your job is what you will get.” she told him, crossing her arms over her chest. Oliver held in his chuckle and nodded, she had a point there. 

But then she shocked the hell out of him. Bending towards him, she caged him in with her hands on his chair arms, her face close to him, a sassy grin on her lips.

“But I’m sure I can convince you to sign them.” she purred, pulling his chair closer to the desk as she suddenly dropped to her knees and back up under his desk. 

He stared at her in shock, not quite believing what she was implying. She giggled at him, obviously happy with herself that she had rendered him speechless. 

“C’mon, Oliver, it’s not like I’ve never given you a blow job before.” she smirked, lifting her brow in a challenge, one that he couldn’t refuse. His hands fell to his lap, going to work on his belt and unbuttoning his slacks as he watched her get comfortable, happily watching his hands do the work for her. 

She grinned up at him, liking his hooded gaze as he opened his zipper, then tugged his pants and boxers low on his hips so his cock sprung free. Knowing he still needed to be somewhat presentable today, she pushed his dress shirt up to his chest and out of her way and couldn’t resist the sudden urge to lean forward and place a hot, wet kiss on the taunt muscle below his navel. 

“Fuck, Felicity.” he rasped, his hands gripping his chairs arm’s. 

Grinning to herself, she trailed her kisses lower, loving the intoxicating masculine scent of him. The scent and the taste of him aroused her, saturated her senses and made her insides clench with need. 

Gripping his cock firmly in one hand, she wrapped her lips around the crown of his dick, sucking him into her mouth, twirling her tongue around the tip and taking him deep. She glorified in the deep groan of pure ecstasy she wrenched from his lips. She worked him with her mouth, sliding him in and out of her mouth, stroking him and sucking him to keep him on edge. 

His hand moved, cupping the back of her head as she bobbed. 

They both didn’t hear his office door opening. It was Oliver noticing a figure that had his hand tightening in her hair and halting her movements as he looked up and met Diggle’s gaze. 

Felicity was tucked under his desk, Diggle couldn’t see her. But he could see that Oliver’s shirt was rumpled and out of place. 

“What are you doing?” Diggle asked him, moving towards the desk. Oliver moved his hands then, smoothing his shirt out and pushing closer to his desk. He expected Felicity to pull her mouth away and stop but her lips tightened on him and she continued her bobbing. 

He held back his growl, forcing his hands to stay in Diggle’s line of sight. 

“What’s for lunch?” Oliver asked, his hands clenching as he swore revenge on his sweet little blonde. 

* * *

 

Something wasn’t right. Oliver was on edge and Felicity wasn’t anywhere in sight. 

Still, he moved forward, placing the bag of take away food on Oliver’s desk. He was shocked to heard Oliver suddenly curse under his breath, his eyes fluttering before he seemed to realise what he had done. 

Oliver looked up at him, he jaw tight and Diggle couldn’t control the grin that suddenly formed on his face when he looked down and noticed the bright blue heel peeking out from under Oliver’s desk and he struggled to control his chuckle when he heard the unmistakable sound of a blowjob. 

Crossing his arms over his chest, he met Oliver’s gaze and lifted a brow. Oliver’s face showed that he knew he was caught. 

“Let Felicity know I didn’t get her anything sweet, not that it would seem to matter, I’m sure you have that under control.” he murmured, smirking at Oliver as the man cursed and growled a “Get the fuck out.” 

* * *

 

Felicity was mortified that Diggle knew, but she continued, she forced herself to control her embarrassment and continued to suck Oliver’s cock. 

She moaned his Oliver’s hands tangled back in her hair, catching her flinch when his office door slammed closed, telling her that Diggle had left. 

Oliver’s entire body tensed, and he gasped a warning, tightening his fingers in her hair as a slur of Russian curse words flew from his mouth. 

She refused to release him, even as his hips began to jerk, and she felt the tell-tail pulsing of his cock in her mouth. When he came, she swallowed, a hum of feminine power and deligh escaping her as Oliver’s growl of her name reached her ears. 

She finished him off and cleaned him as he sagged against his chair, using his legs to push himself out so he could look down at her. His eyes darkened on her, a rough sound coming from him as he moved and dragged her up onto his lap. 

“You almost fucking killed me.” he murmured, pushing her hair away from her face. She giggled and buried her face in his neck.  

“Poor Diggle. First Thea and now him. We really need to start being careful.” she whispered, blushing when he chuckled. 

“This time it was your fault.” Oliver told her, lifting her off his lap so he could tidy himself up. 

She scoffed at him and straightened herself up. 

“Yes, well, now it’s my turn to go buy Diggle a ‘Sorry you walked in on me and Oliver going at it’ present.” she grumbled as she leant towards him and kissed him sweetly, before moving back and shooting him a dirty look before making her way out of the room. 

Oliver chuckled at her, watching her move, and began thinking of his revenge. And he would so enjoy what he was going to do to her, just as she would. 

* * *

 

Lyla frowned at the box set of ‘Sex and the City’ DVD’s that was currently laying on her kitchen table. John was still chuckling beside her, not able to get out any words other then Felicity. 

Shaking her head, she grinned, knowing something must of happened for Felicity to feel the need to buy John the whole set of ‘Sex and the City’. 

 


	3. Roy

Oliver Queen grinned up at the woman sitting on his chest, his arms crossed behind his head as he watched her glare at him as she moved around on his body. She was naked and trussed up, hands tied with his tie behind her back. 

And she was pissed off. 

So very angry that he had gotten away with teasing her all day. Light touches, dirty messages, promises of how many times he was going to make her cum when they got home. 

At lunch, she had burst into his office demanding that he fuck her, not even realising Diggle lounging on the couch Oliver had moved into his office. She’d rushed out of the room with an ‘eep’ and then had refused to speak to Oliver for the rest of the day. 

When their day had ended, she had dodged his gaze as she settled into her seat in the car. She had fidgeted, squirming all over the place as he had sat back in his seat and watched in amusement as she tried to force herself to keep still. When she had reread the same page of a document, Oliver had to force himself to keep his chuckle in. 

He knew she didn’t expected him to spring on her as soon as they had gotten to her apartment. He had had her naked with in seconds, bent over her kitchen table and then her hands tied behind her back. Then he had striped down, settled himself on her bed and then pulled her on top of him, trapping her on his chest and not allowing her to move. 

Now, she was attempting to achieve orgasm by just rubbing herself against his chest. 

“You know it isn’t going to work, Felicity.” he informed her. 

“If you don’t let me come, Oliver Queen, I’ll go else where for it.” she snarled down at him. 

He held his grin, bringing his hands from behind his head and to her thighs. He felt her jerk, heard a catch of breath and grinned when her head dropped back. 

“Please, Oliver. I’ll do anything.” she whimpered. 

He allowed one hand to slip between her thighs. He didn’t miss that his chest was wet from her, as well as her thighs and her scent was slowly drugging him. He slipped his thumb between her drenched folds, finding her hard little clit and pressing against it. 

Her crying out his name had him jerking but he forced himself to hold onto his control. He had a plan, he had payback and he was determine to make sure it happened. 

“To your knees.” he growled, his hands slipping to her ass to help lift herself up to her knees. She weakly did so, and he moved himself under her, lining his mouth up with her pussy. 

As Oliver dragged his tongue through her folds, Felicity’s head fell back as Oliver’s hand fall to her phone which was on the bedside table next to them, his fingers tapping at the screen.

Felicity didn’t realise that Roy was just about to get a very interesting call. 

 

* * * *

 

Roy frowned down at his phone when Felicity’s face brightened up his screen. Having no idea why she would be calling him on his day off, he brought the phone to his ear.

“Hey, Felicity.” he murmured into the phone. For a second, all he heard was heavy breathing and then a small feminine moan. Frowning, he pulled the phone back from his ear and looked at the screen, making sure it was actually Felicity calling.

“Felicity?” he questioned when he brought the phone back to his ear. Again, heavy breathing and another moan. Worry filled his body, his mind jumping to the fact that Felicity could be hurt.

“Felicity, are you okay? Are you hurt? Where are you?” he said roughly. If she was hurt and calling him, it could mean Oliver might also be hurt. Felicity would never call him first, Roy knew that. She would only call him if she couldn’t get ahold of Oliver or if Oliver was hurt. And even then, she’d most likely call Diggle. 

“Yes, Oliver, oh god.” he suddenly heard Felicity cry out. Roy almost dropped his phone, his eyes widening as more moans broke out over his phone.

He could suddenly hear Oliver, could hear the other man’s growls and words, he could hear Felicity, her moaning and begging. 

When Felicity started begging for Oliver to let her come, Roy fumbled with his phone, attempting to disconnect with the phone call. In his rush, he pressed the wrong button and turned on loud speaker. He startled when Felicity and Oliver suddenly became louder, startling him so deeply that he dropped his phone. He did not want to hear the two people he practically considered parents doing what he knew they were doing. 

Felicity’s cries were more consistent now, her voice low and husky. Roy panicked then, desperate to escape the sound coming noise of a woman in the throes of passion. 

He didn’t even bother attempting to pick up the phone and turn it off. He just scampered away from it, rushing to leave the room before it was to late. 

“Come, Felicity.” Oliver’s voice had him stumbling over his own feet and as he hit the wall, he heard Felicity’s scream of pleasure. 

Oh god, no. No no no. Roy practically knocked his bedroom door down in his haste to escape and as he fell into his lounge room, Felicity’s cries echoed through his mind.

 

* * * *

 

Roy glared at them the whole night they were in the foundry, snapping any time they got to close together. 

He hadn’t slept that night. He couldn’t go back into his bedroom and he had abandoned his phone, terrified to even go near it again. 

But Oliver and Felicity were oblivious to his mental melt down, continuing to send each other flirty looks and fleeting touches. 

When Oliver moved behind Felicity at her desk, leaning down to press his lips against her exposed shoulder as she talked to him about their latest target, Roy snapped.

“Stop!” he yelled at them, stumbling to his feet. Oliver moved back from Felicity, narrowing his eyes on Roy as he stepped closer to the younger man. 

“You two are banned from being near each other around me!” he continued. Felicity looked at him with startled eyes before she looked up at Oliver with a frown. Oliver looked down at her and they seemed to have a silent conversation with each other.

“No no, stop! I heard! I heard you two last night! You rang, I thought something was wrong but no! It was...was, oh god.” Roy hissed, pulling a disgusted face at them. 

He noticed both of then freeze, Oliver’s frown deepening and Felicity’s face flushing a deep red. Then, Oliver shocked Roy.

Oliver had turned to Felicity, a feral grin flashing on his face.

Roy watched as Felicity went pale, all colour draining from her face as she slowly came to her feet. 

“You didn’t.” she whispered. Roy watched the emotions that scattered across her features and it suddenly hit Roy at what Oliver had done. Oliver had purposely called him to make sure he could hear what they had been doing. 

“I did.” he whispered back to her. Felicity small feminine scream had Roy stepping back. 

“Please don’t tell me that you called Roy while going down on me!” she snapped. Roy’s mouth still dropped open in shock, his gaze flashing to Oliver who was grinning like a fool, arms crossed over his chest. 

“I told you that there would be pay back, baby.” the man murmured.

“Woah, hey, you used me for you sexual payback? Not cool.” Roy grumbled. He turned his back on them, beginning to gather his belongings. He could hear them behind him, Felicity growling lowly at Oliver and then Oliver’s chuckles. 

When he finally worked up the nerve to turn back to them, he had to clear his throat to get their attention. 

“I’m taking the whole week off. Do not call, text or message me in any other way unless it is an actually emergency. And I want a new phone. I smashed my old one.” he snapped. With one last glare, he stomped away from them, grumbling under his breath about how damaged he was suddenly becoming. 

 

* * * * 

 

The next day, Roy received his new phone. One that wasn’t even on the market yet. With a note that said;

“Talk to Thea, she can help.”

 


End file.
